2013.04.28 - Robbie and the Ed-Man
So much for manners. It's been somewhere around eighty degrees outside, and in lieu of doing necessary things, such as homework, Robbie's beat feet and ended up at the station. There's some way to keep the underground bunker cool, and he's planted himself in the break room. Still, while the TV is playing something he's not paying much attention to, the blond kid is nursing yet another bottled water, and is perusing things through the communicator/phones the team has. "Hmm," he says, checking things out. "Hey, Robbie," Eddie's smiling as he comes into the break room. In jeans and a homemade Speedball logo t-shirt he's in a pretty good mood today. Not even the heat is bugging him. "What's up?" he asks as he moves to sit down. "Ed-man!" Robbie says, looking over the back of the couch he's planted on. His feet are on the coffee table as well. Figures. He busts ouit a laugh at the sight of the T-shirt. "You flatter me," he says with a broad wink. "No chance I'm getting royalties off that T-shirt, am I?" He hefts up the phone on his hand. "See we've had some new folks, so I was reading up a little on them. That private file server Kate's got going." "I c-c-can make one for you too. I just need to know your size," Eddie offers with a grin. "Sorry, n-no money. I made it myself," he offers. There's an enthusiastic nod when Robbie mentions the new people. "Yeah. They're some really cool people and one of them is the g-g-guy I'm going out with," Eddie blushes as he says that. "Eh, no worries. Rather one shirt made with care than a whole bunch of them off the assembly line or something." Granted, Robbie's not sure who out there would buy a Speedball T-shirt, considering his relative popularity in comparison to some of the big-name heroes. Namely, next to none. He'll live with it. He scoots over on the couch, and flashes a wicked smile. "Anole, right? The green lizard guy? I've been reading up on him. I met him once, I know, but now there's a file. You mentioned that you kinda-sorta'd him." He's obviously happy for his buddy. And he might or might not have been checking Vic's file to vet him out in some sort of protectiveness thing. "Well, I'll make you one with care then," Eddie replies, happy to make things for his friends. Eddie blinks when Robbie scoots closer and ends up blushing again thanks to that smile. "I um...yeah," Eddie replies, smiling again. "That's him. He's a mutant like me and Billy." "I kinda guessed that," Robbie says. "What with the green skin and that long tongue you lucky dog." Another wicked grin, and he playfully punches Eddie in the arm. He puts the phone down, where it will eventually idle itself off to save power. "Good. About time, too. You deserve to have a little happiness to run around in." He seems firm about that, even as he moves away to give the guy some personal space. That gets Eddie sputtering slightly, blushing still. "I...wh-what? Tongue...what?" yes, his brain broke. Give him a few moments to reboot. The punch helps restart his brain and Eddue smiles. "I...thanks, Robbie. I'm glad he said yes when I asked him out," he says, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah! I g-g-got more good news!" There's another outbreak of laughter as Robbie flusters Eddie. Hey, Robbie has his hobbies. "I'm glad, too. Still the straight guy with all the non-competition around. Life is awesome." His eyes light up at the prospect of more good news. "Does it involve Selena Gomez, my phone number, and a private cabin near Disneyworld?" At least his inner daydreams have some focus. Eddie pauses a moment, getting a playful little smile. "D-do you like tall girls?" he asks, wondering about trying to hook up teammates. He laughs quietly at Robbie's question, shaking his head. "No, sorry. But...well...Thor and Sif are offically adopting m-me," he explains. "So um...I'm going t-to be Eddie Thorson from now on." "Pfft," Robbie says with a scoff. "I will not be prejudiced at any girl's height." But he's listening pretty intently, and his jaw drops open as a result. "You...for real? DUDE!" He leaps over and gives his friend a huge hug. "That is freaking /awesome!/ Holy crap! You're getting adopted by Thor!" He releases Eddie, hands on his shoulders. "Tell me he's giving you his training hammer? That would be so cool!" "Really?" Eddie grins. "Then I think you and Jocelyn should hang out. You'll like her," he offers. "She just joined the team too and she g-goes to the same school as Victor," he adds. The sudden hug makes him squeak but he returns it. "It is r-really awesome! I still c-c-can't believe it's happening. I don't know if I'm getting a hammer though." "Jocelyn...I think I met her when we got thrown through time and met Future Kate who was still ho-" Robbie breaks off right there. "But I do know who you're talking about. She was pretty fierce at the cyborg factory." He's still grinning like a madman. "I am so freaking happy for you you have no /idea!/" Eddie nods. "You did. She's g-g-got energy powers which are pretty awesome," he says. "I think she'll like you a lot," he adds. Grinning himself, he nods. "Things are g-g-going pretty good." Raising a single eyebrow at Eddie, Robbie finally gets it. "Oh, are we trying to set me up?" Beat. "You're like the best friend ever, you know that?" He snorts in response to the last bit. "Super powers, a team full of friends, and you're going to officially be the son of a Norse God. Eddie, if that's 'pretty good,' I'm going to find a bomb shelter when you decides things are 'amazingly great.'" Eddie just smiles at that. "Well I want you t-t-to be happy too," he says. "No...you guys are the best friends ever. You, Billy, Hawkeye..all of you," Eddie replies, shaking hus head. He then just blinks. "Why would you find a b-bomb shelter?" "Because I plan for thre worst and hope for the best," Robbie replies. At least, that's how it's rationalized in his mind. "I swear, getting outnumbered by those muggers was the best things that happened to me, you know?" Eddie smiles, leaning in to hug Robbie again. "I'm glad it happened. And that I was there t-t-to help," he says. "Speaking of muggers...do you want to go patrol for awhile?" he offers. "Or play one of those video games," he adds, looking at the console under the TV and all the green boxes. Jumping up, Robbie puts the water bottle down first before stomping his foot down on the ground to trigger his kinetic field. Speedball is suddenly where Robbie was standing. "It's an early night, and all the good news has me hyper. Why not both? We go out and put the stomp on some bad guys, then come back for some games. SWe might run into our team on the way, right?" Eddie watches his friend's kinetic wardrobe change and grins. He always likes how Robbie's powers work. "Awesome!" he pumps a fist in the air and picks his backpack up. "I'll get changed and we c-c-can go kick some badguy butt!" Category:Log